Cmara's Toonz: Double Trouble
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Shadow and Tails are guys with big dreams, but after switching places with Danny and Sora, things take a wild turn. Now Shadow and Tails have to stop Chase Young from unleashing his plan to wash out the cartoon colony! Tails x Erin, Shadow x Alyssa


(Here is my 'Antz' parody

(Here is my 'Antz' parody!)

At first, the scene shows what looks a silhouette of New York City as a Jason Griffon voice spoke up.

"All our life, we've worked in the big city…"

The sun flashes and the 'city' was revealed to be a close-up of stalks of grass shaped like the actual city. Then, an Amy Palant voice spoke up.

"Which the both of us find now is… well, kind of a problem."

The camera then moves slowly downward in the dirt and rocks.

"Because… we both have this thing about enclosed spaces…" the Jason Griffon voice explained. "Maybe that's why we feel uneasy around crowds…"

"Yeah. Everything just makes us feel trapped a lot." The Amy Palant voice said. "Also, I think it might have something to do… with our anxious childhood."

The camera then stopped in a dark room with only one light and two figures were both lying on flat cots. Both of them were the voices we heard just now.

The first figure was a black hedgehog with white fluff on his chest, red markings on his arms, legs, quills, and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets on his wrists, and black/white/red hover skates with golden bracelets on his ankles.

The second figure was a young orange fox with two tails, three hair bangs, and blue eyes. He also had white gloves, but with a black strap on each wrist. He even had red sneakers and white socks.

Both of them are known as Shadow the Hedgehog and Mile 'Tails' Prower.

"See, it's like… when you're in a family of a million…" Tails began to explain while a gray rabbit, named Mr. Herriman, wrote down their sayings on paper, "…You hardly get _any _attention! Well, Mrs. Puff did care for us, but it never felt the same…"

"Oh sure. And our families abandon us just like that and leave us in this somewhat crud." Shadow added. "And so… _okay, I admit it really gets on our nerves."_

"Yeah, we weren't just cut out to be workers… should I tell him or you?" Tails asked Shadow.

"About how you do it?"

"Right." Tails then stood up as he started explaining. "You know, it ain't that it's… really bad or anything like it, but… when you get down to it, handling dirt… it-it's just…" Tails then shuddered.

"Believe us, not like life is hard enough." Shadow said as he stood up. "Just this whole… 'Something' thing. No matter how hard, we can't seem to get it. Strange how _he _can't figure it out for a kid genius."

"That isn't necessary right now, Shad." Tails frowned. "Anyway, we suppose to do everything for the whole cartoon colony, but… what about our needs? What about _us?! _It's just seems so crazy that I'd rather curl up in larva position and weep!"

"Tails, relax. You're not the only one who has pressures around here." Shadow said.

"Yeah, but still, this just seems to make us feel so… (Sigh) insignificant." Tails sighed, standing by the open window with Shadow. Both of them clearly didn't enjoy the lives they were given.

"Quite excellent." Mr. Herriman said as the camera started to zoom in slowly. "You both had made quite a breakthrough!"

"Have we?" Shadow and Tails asked hopefully.

"Indeed, boys. You _are _quite insignificant."

"Wait, what?"

Cmara presents "Toonz: Double Trouble"

The camera now shows a whole bunch of workers as they whistled in tune. Shadow and Tails are now in a handcrafted 'elevator' (Which was really an empty acorn shell) with other workers. Both of them see the ground, frown, and take each other's hands.

"Ground floor!" a voice yelled as the 'elevator' reached the ground, hitting it and sending the workers to fly out of it, along with Shadow and Tails.

"Man… they _really _need to come up with something better than that." Shadow muttered as he rubbed his head. He clearly didn't enjoy the rides on that thing at all.

"They should." Tails agreed. "Come on. We're going to have to hurry for the tunnels." He then ran off with Shadow.

Later, at the tunnels where other workers dug and moved rocks, Shadow and Tails arrived. They now had brown fingerless gloves with green straps and brown safety goggles.

"Okay, so we're insignificant." Tails muttered. "But we still have good attitude, despite we might be insignificant."

"That could be agreed with, Miles." Shadow said as he and Tails picked up their picks. "And besides, I'm glad these guys aren't choosing that "Digga-Tunnah" tune. That could really get on anyone's nerves."

"Hey, don't blame them. Everyone likes Lion King." Tails said.

"I only meant that-" Before Shadow could finish, a clump of dirt had hit him in the face, knocking him over. Tails couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Oh, sorry guys." A female voice said.

As Shadow stood up, he and Tails look up to see two friends of theirs. They are both teenage girls.

The first girl had long red hair, deep-blue eyes, and a green tank top with matching shorts and pink sandals. Her name is Ariel, the human/mermaid girl. (The one who spoke.)

The second girl had long black hair with a pink strand, a green shirt with a pink dragonfly in the middle, blue jeans, brown eyes and freckles. Her name is Juniper Lee, June for short. Both girls had been friends to Shadow and Tails for as long as they could remember.

"We didn't even see you back there." June smiled.

"That's cool, guys." Tails said as the four began digging with their picks.

"Sure, the thing's starting already." Shadow muttered half to himself. "So meaningless, we're invisible." Then, Shadow's pick got stuck and he tried pulling it out. "C'mon, you stupid…"

Ariel giggled as she gave Shadow a hand and helped pull out his pick. "Well, now you're both getting it."

"And after all…" June added. "It isn't always about you two. This is about us, the whole team! It's about… all of this." She said, gesturing to the whole working grounds that was really deep from where the four friends stood.

"Um, hello? We're in a giant hole in the dirt." Tails pointed out with Shadow nodding.

June and Ariel just rolled their eyes. These boys had been in their own world for way too long these days. Then, a yellow-greenish rabbit named… well, Rabbit hopped in with a clipboard.

"Alright, everyone. Are we doing good?" Rabbit asked.

"Yeah!" everyone answered.

"Uh… yeah." Tails said.

"Sure." Shadow added.

"That's great." Rabbit cleared his throat as he read the clipboard. "Now then, everyone else on middle ground, you're all on wrecking ball!"

"You've got it!" June and Ariel replied. Shadow and Tails just shuddered. The 'wrecking ball' wasn't really always their favorite, but they had to do the job without any choice.

"Swell…" Tails muttered until Shadow elbowed him. "I mean, you've got it!"

The four then walked towards the other workers, who were now forming the giant 'wreck ball'.

"Now remember, guys. 'BE the ball'." Tails began instructing. "That's the main thing. You know, gotta be one with the ball…"

"Oh, would you quit that already?" June chuckled. "Besides, me and Ariel like working around here. And you two… well, you guys think too much."

"Mostly he does." Shadow added as he, Tails, June, and Ariel began climbing to the 'ball's top.

"I heard that." Tails frowned.

"Oh come on, boys." June said as she got lifted by her feet as a worker pulled her upside down, "Just help us all build a bigger, better colony…"

"And for crying out loud, try being happy about it." Ariel added as June lifted her up by the feet. Shadow then walked up and Ariel lifted him up by his feet.

"Sure thing." Tails said as he held another worker's hands and Shadow lifted him by his feet, "I mean, who couldn't be happy just acting like a piece of instruction equipment?"

"Okay, workers!" Rabbit yelled, 'Now, remember…"

"Here is goes." Shadow and Tails mutter under their breath.

"BE… the ball." Rabbit finished.

Both the hedgehog and fox groan slightly as the 'ball' rolled off the edge and it began to swing slowly.

"Remember… grin and bare here." Shadow muttered to Tails.

"Got it. It-it's for the colony." Tails gulped as they neared a large mound and the 'ball' crashed through it as it smashed to pieces. "Ow! Man, now it's just a law suit waiting to happen here." Shadow said.

"Jeez, you don't think?" Tails asked, annoyed and looking back at Shadow with a frown.

Then, the 'ball' went really high and stayed there for a bit.

"Uh… I-I didn't mention that… h-heights make me… let's say, nauseous?" Tails asked, nervously.

"What's that?" the worker holding Tails' hands asked, not hearing him the first time.

"Oh no." Shadow whispered to himself in panic.

The 'ball' then dove down. In half-swing, Tails grew dizzy and let one of the worker's hands go as he covered his mouth with a moan.

"Hey!" The worker yelped as he tried to hold on.

"Hold it in, Tails. Just relax…" Shadow tried to comfort Tails, still growing panicked.

Of course, Tails moaned again and released the worker's grip and the 'ball' fell, the workers screaming as it did so. Now, only the 'chain' workers were left hanging there from the ceiling.

"_Tails…" _Shadow, Ariel, and June groaned.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Tails smiled sheepishly, "I dropped the ball."

"And the fourth time this week." Shadow added.

"Well, yes. But that was…" Tails was silent as he moaned again.

Shadow, June, and Ariel looked nervous and panicked. "No, no… Tails, DON"T-"

It was too late. Tails had 'gave' to the ground below, the workers avoiding it with disgust and alarm.

"Aw, Tails!" the three friends groaned, disgusted.

"… Hey, wait. Was that _my _chilidog?" Shadow asked, angrily.

"Heh, heh. Uh… sorry." Tails giggled nervously.

(Well, how was that? R&R!)


End file.
